Inarizushi
by Lady Syndil
Summary: A piece of DouWata fluff. It is actually chapter 12 from PofB. I realized it stood alone so well I thought everyone would enjoy it as it was. Set after Watanuki recovers from his fall out the school window.


**Disclaimer: As stated before not mine they just come over and hang out in my head.**

Chapter 12 – Inarizushi

Watanuki returned to school the following Monday. Thanks to all his friends for bringing him his homework and then helping him with it he wasn't behind at all. Well at least not with his school work, the condition of the refrigerator in his apartment was another story.

Wearing his favorite, (ahem) I mean the stupid apron Doumeki had given him last year for his birthday, a scarf tied over his hair, rubber gloves on his hands Watanuki was scour ring out the inside of his fridge. It had been almost two weeks since he had been back in his own apartment and it looked like a science experiment had taken over. The smell had almost been as bad an ayakashi, he wonder absently as he scrubbed if rotten food was really evil spirits in disguise.

"Oi"

Bang

"Ouch, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING UP ON ME, YOU JERK. You could have given me a heart attack you know, geez." Rubbing his head the disgruntled teen had sat back on his heels and was glaring at the nuisance standing in his kitchen.

"I'm hungry"

(sigh) "Why am I not surprised. Well, as you can see I'm busy and besides I have don't have any food to make anything with anyway."

"I bought groceries, I wanted Inarizushi." Watanuki's left eye started twitching just ever so slightly.

"Inarizushi, how typical. Don't your parents ever feed you? You have probably eaten them out of house and home…" Despite the words coming out of his mouth, Watanuki had gotten up taken off the rubber gloves and taken the bag from Doumeki, he was pulling the groceries out as he got his cooking utensils ready.

"I can make the Tea."

"What, oh sure, wait a bit until I get this going..." Watanuki began moving around the small kitchen and had started cutting up the ingredients. Doumeki sat down at the small table and watched the slender teen work his special magic in the kitchen. Doumeki had always been very particular about what he ate, and since meeting Watanuki and eating the spirit baits Bentos and the dinners he made the archer had become even more so. Lissa-chan came in a decent second, he wasn't even certain if Himiwari-chan could cook, but well, that didn't matter much as nothing quite compared to Watanuki's cooking.

That Woman teased Watanuki frequently about what a great 'wife' he was going to make someday, personally Doumeki agreed. That thought cause a smirk to grace the archers lips as he visualized it. Watanuki, despite all the numerous and vocal protests over the years was always very aware of the archer and his minute facial expressions. Turning, hands on hips he glared at the archer...looking an awful lot like an angry kitten. Damn, he looked adorable when he did that.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT!!!! You come over here, toting groceries, expecting me to just stop whatever I am doing and cook for you, and then you sit there and.. Hmmmph" Watanuki had been working himself into a full blown spaz attack. Doumeki decided to take matters into his own hands, or lips, or both...

The archer stood up grabbed the smaller teen shoulders, pulling the seer to him, and shut him up with a kiss. Worked like a charm. Said seer, shut up immediately and kissed the taller male right back. Doumeki slide one of his arms around Watanuki's waist pulling him up closer to him as he simultaneously backed him up into the counter behind him. The other arm was splayed up the middle of his back supporting him as he deepened the kiss. Tilting his head to get better access to Watanuki's mouth the archers tongue licked across his lower lip requesting entrance which the slender teen readily granted.

Watanuki's ass was backed up to the counter with just a little scoot he was practically sitting on it and was able to wrap his long slender legs around the trim athletic waist of the taller boy, this allowed their clothed erections run against each other. {Oh My God} thought Watanuki as he drowned in a sea of physical sensations, the like of which he had never experienced before, he didn't notice when Shizuka started undoing bits of his clothing.

Outside the kitchen window....

"WHEN did Doumeki-kun learn how to do THAT!"

"I think he's been sneaking into Yukko's library and reading her yaoi manga collection so he would have some idea of what to do with Watanuki. You know he hates to be Unprepared."

"Been hitting up the 'collection' yourself have you? Teased the Dark haired girl.

"Wari-chan, ask yourself. Where are we, and just what are we doing out here with a camcorder?" The Blonde girl teased back.

"Ah" {blush} "It was Yukko-san's idea? Okay, okay, it's way Totally hot. How come they don't notice us out here anyway? I don't want to get caught."

Chuckling the blonde Mage pointed to the Ofuda decorating the walls and windows of the Spirits Baits home.

"Not ALL the Ofuda's Yukko-san put up are for 'his' protection."

"Huh? Oh, ooooohhhhhhh.....So,did you by any chance happen to read any of the Yukko-san's Yuri Manga while you were in her library?" Still taping the Boys in the kitchen with one hand, Himiwari wrapped the other arm around the slender waist of her companion, pulling her closer.

"I-I um, well, yeah, I sorta checked them out too."

"Hmmm, let's finish getting this footage for Yukko-san and go home and you can show me 'some' of what you checked out." Blushing to rival Watanuki, the blonde mage could only nod.

Back in the Kitchen......

Gasp. Hmmmph. Gasp.

"Ohhhh, Shi-Shizuka, Wh-what are you doing?" Shizuka was currently licking his way down Watanuki's neck, to his delicious collarbone (Watanuki had the best collarbone, Shizuka had dreamed of kissing it) and was heading to a small tight male nipple, One of his hands cupping Watanuki.

"Almost there, eh?"

"I-I-I...Y-y-yes" Gasped the slender male. Doumeki, moved back up to capture Watanuki's lips in a passionate kiss as he brought them tightly together. They were young and very inexperienced it was no surprise it came upon them so quickly or while they were still mostly clothed. There would be other evenings and other make out sessions. Right now....

"Ewwww, Now I have to wash both our clothes before you can go home. And sterilize the counter, and I bet you still want me to cook you dinner to, don't you?"

"I said I was hungry"

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

Yeah, I Love you too."

The two girls at the window finished with their taping left the complex, Himiwari not content to wait until they got home. (and worried her parents could hear something). Located a nice dark corner and pushed the blonde girl into it for their own hot and heavy make out session. She just loved that the skirts of their school uniforms were so short.


End file.
